dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Melait (Creeperman129)
SPOILERS FOR MDU, THE ROLEPLAY FORUM SERIES, AND DBMS AHEAD! The picture was made by OmniOtaku Melait (メライト,Mereetto) is the main character of the fan fiction MDU, and one of the main trio in DBMS. He's first seen in DBMS, but chronologically appears first in MDU 'Overview' 'Appearance' Melait is a humanoid looking Chesilan,who are born with white skin. He's of relatively average height compared to his race, but tall compared to regular humans as an adult, and has black hair. As a child, he typically wore Chesla's native clothing, jester costumes without the shoes and hat, except it had his master's kanji on the back of it. However, after being recruited as a member of the Frieza Force, his clothing changed drastically. He typically wore a white and gray basic battle armor set, as he was low class and wasn't able to get a full model version. It stuck with him until he was promoted to train with the Ginyu Force and be part of their mercenary squadron. From this point, he started wearing the V-neck variant of the battle armor for his training and time with the Ginyu Force. On assassination missions, he typically wore a full black jumpsuit with a gray, rounded helmet with a built in red scouter, but on occasions he didn't use the helmet and instead a dark blue bandanna with a blue scouter. After becoming the leader of the Frieza Force, he never used his assassination armor again, and went back to wearing the V-neck variant, except he added his own insignia onto it. He kept this appearance for the first two arcs of DBMS The third time he came to Earth and went into the Room of Spirit and Time, or the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his signature armor was destroyed during training, so as an alternative, he wore Bulma's black variant of the basic battle armor. He wore this armor from this point onward. 'Personality' On Chesla, Melait was a hard working kid who just wanted to fight someone strong, although he did have some evil characteristics, which were shown when he killed one of Puizie's soldiers just for revenge. He still had a good heart, though, as he had a great deal of respect for Yaougan. ... When he arrived on Earth, he became a little less evil, but still acted that he was completely evil and tried not to change his ways. He did show hints of kindness Omni's version of DBMS, with the fact that he thought killing a child went too far, but in the forum and Creeperman versions, he showed no such compassion. He was also very confident in his power, thinking that he could kill a Super Sayain at his base at full power and Omni at Mextraix Form Times Four with his Shadow form. However, this was not the case and, in turn, gave him a small inferiority complex against Makafishugi, Omni, and Thresh 'History ' 'Melait: Darkness Unleashed' 'Chesla Arc' Melait was first introduced as a student of a great Cheslian warrior, named Yaougan, at the age of 4. One day, after being woken up by Yaougan, he was told that there was a great warrior who was landing on Chesla. Eager to fight him, Melait put on his clothes and flew with Yaougan to the city where they landed, which was almost destroyed. When they got there, Melait learned that there were actually ten soldiers who worked under Frieza, with the leader being a man named Puizie. After killing one of them, Melait started to fight Puizie's soldiers, while Yaougan fought Puizie himself. Melait was eventually able to kill six of his soldiers before being overwhelmed and saved by Yaougan. After arriving back at their dojo, Melait was very injured and got up to fight Puizie's last remaining soldier by Yaougan's order. Melait killed the soldier and, while being scolded by Yaougan, Puizie, shot Yaougan in the back and killed him, sending Melait into a rage. Even though Melait had powered up exceptionally, due to him not having control or strategy while fighting in his angered state, Puizie beat him. 'Assassin Arc' Melait was knocked out by Puizie and taken to Planet Frieza 300 due to the fact that Puizie thought that taking Melait would help save his life, since he failed to conquer Chesla. When he got there, after learning a bit about the planet's technology, he went with Puizie to Frieza, the leader of the Frieza Force. Although, at first, not accepting of Puizie's gift, after learning of Melait's ability to suppress his power level, even though he wasn't good enough to suppress his power level to 0, Frieza allowed for Puizie to live. However, still mad at Puizie for failing his mission, Frieza told Dodoria to cut off one of Puizie's limbs, which turned out to be his left arm. 'Ginyu Force Arc' ... 'Fight against the Force Arc' ... 'Quest for Revival Arc' ... 'Dragon Ball: Metraxis Supreme' DBMS is non-canon compared to Akira Toriyama's original story* 'Melait Arc' Unlike the previous series, Melait is the villain of this arc. 'Demon God Possessed Arc' ... 'Demigra Arc' ... 'Demelait Arc' ... 'Frost/Universe 6 Arc' ... 'Armazon Arc' ... 'Armazon Soul Arc' ... 'Guwina Arc' ... 'Power' Although born with a low power, like his entire race, Melait has the special ability for him to increase his power much faster than anyone else in his race, due to a genetic mutation. Although Melait did grow somewhat past his race while training with his mother to gain a power level of 15, it was Yaougan who pushed Melait's abilities to their limit on Chesla, and increased his power more than thirty times over to give him a power of 500. Even with this immense power though, he still couldn't take out the low level general of Frieza's army, Puizie, who had a power level of 550. .... At the start of DBMS, he grew very little since the end of MDU, maintaining his power level at 62,500,000 in his Semi-Shadow base and easily being able to handle Omni, a Mextraxian, and Makafishugi, a Sayain-Human hybrid, in their lower tiers, which were about the level of Frieza suppressed against Vegeta in his final form. It wasn't until Omni, and a Sayain, Thresh transformed was when Melait started having trouble, mostly due to Omni's immense defense. He could have destroyed Omni and Thresh in his Shadow Form, but was severely overwhelmed by Omni's Mextraix Form Times Four. 'Techniques' Can only be used when fused with Demigra* *Flight *Ki Blasts *Continuous Energy Bullet *Ki Blast Mines *Boom *Melait Destruction Wave *Milky Shield *Super Cyclone Attack *Shadow Cyclone Attack *Shadfire Cyclone Attack *Demon Shadfire Cyclone Attack* *Sunore Cyclone Attack *Double Super Cyclone Attack *Frieza Force Elite Punch *Moon's Wrath* *Ki Blast Crush!* *Majin Emblem* *Demigra's Dark Magic* *Demigra's Wormhole* *Time Travel* *Energy Boil* *Instantaneous Movement* *Rage Saucer* *Energy Cannon* *Time Shackles* *Tricky Strike* *Teleporting Uppercut* *Teleporting Punch* *Boiling Breath* *Bloody Sauce* *Boiling Ball* *Power Smack* *Teleport* *Seasoning Arrow* *Energy Jet* *Candy Beam* *Demelait Blaster* *Shadow Extinction *Shadfire Extinction *Ki Cage *Star Destruction *Ginyu Force Death Combo! *Sunore Destruction *Shadow Split 'Transformations' Although Melait's race doesn't have any specific transformations, Melait himself has mastered and created many forms of his own. 'Semi-Shadow Form' Semi-Shadow is a form that can only be obtained after adapting to,and absorbing, enough darkness in a given area. Most don't even know of the form since the amount of darkness needed is much more than on any other planet besides the Planet of Darkness . This form can be unlocked by anyone, but Melait was the first to unlock it and survive. If a user is unable to maintain the form, they become consumed in darkness, so it must be kept in check so the user can survive. Due to this hindrance, after Melait unlocked it, he stayed in the form ever since, effectively making it his base form. It doesn't change the user's appearance, except making the user's aura black, but psychologically, it makes the user have more evil qualities, in return for a two times multiplier, which was unknown to Melait when he first unlocked it. The psychological wounds of this form can be healed, but only after 5 years of maintaining the form, since the psychological effects linger for that long. 'Semi-Shadow Form: Attack Mode' This is a variant of Semi-Shadow where the user unleashes a large amount of darkness. It's used by Melait when he needs to overpower a strong opponent. It's just like Semi-Shadow, except the user needs to have control of its non attack form. When activated, it doubles the user's power along with the Semi-Shadow form. Melait chose not to use this form often as the others because it made him lose some control over himself and not be able to plan out tactics. By the time he was able to fully master Semi-Shadow, this mode became obsolete 'Shadow Form ' The full power of shadow! The user must have full control over Semi-Shadow while using it. However, ironically, when Melait first used it in MDU and DBMS, he lost all control over his mind and had to be subdued. It doesn't change the user's appearance itself, but rather gives them a giant, curved shadow spike on the user's head, a black mask, shoulder and arm blades, akin to Cooler's Final Form. In both versions of DBMS, Demigra granted Melait power and control over this form. It gives an eight time multiplier, along with Semi-Shadow. Melait typically uses this form if he wants to fight a strong opponent and to test their power. 'Demon God Possessed' A form given to Melait after teaming up with Demigra. This form, like all Demon God Possessed forms, gives the user a large purple aura, purple skin, red eyes, and two black lines streaking under them... 'Demon Shadow' A combination of the Demon God Possessed Form and Shadow Forrm. The appearance is a combination of the Shadow Form and Demon God Possessed Form. As with the Demon God Possessed Form, Melait must be controlled by Demigra for it to work... 'Sunore Form' Melait's only transformation that doesn't contain any prevalent darkness is Sunore. Melait was able to unlock this form after punching lava and observing how it was much stronger than any darkness he could muster, and for an entire week, he went to observe the lava and copy it. Surprisingly, though, he decided not to use it against Demigra, most likely because he was nowhere near mastering it and that Shadfire was a much better alternative. Although it doesn't change the user's appearance, it surrounds them it a ball of heat reaching up to half a million degrees Fahrenheit, akin to Goku absorbing the Spirit Bomb. It's a very risky, yet effective, transformation, as its heat's radius can make the opponent's punches need to pierce through the ball and their ki accuracy drop drastically while increasing the user's power by eight point seven five times, along with Semi-Shadow, but it also lowers the user's range of attack and sight, while also giving insane stamina issues for having to maintain a giant ball of heat. Melait typically uses this if he doesn't want to be hit by an opponent with a dangerous weapon or against weak opponents to kill them off quickly with the heat. 'Shadfire Form ' The epitome of Melait's strength on his own and his ultimate form, which combines the power of darkness and light together into one giant package. The appearance is the same as Shadow, except the mask now becomes fiery and a fire thickly outlines the shadow in the form. Since it mostly contains shadow, but still an amazing amount of heat, there are no stamina issues in this form, which multiplies the user's power thirty-five times, along with the Semi-Shadow transformation, far surpassing even Sunore's power. Melait first used this against Demigra after refusing fusion with Thresh. He has used this form to put him to his max ever since then and uses it whenever he needs to go all out 'Mastered Shadfire Form' Although not used yet, if Melait were ever to master the Shadfire form's light half, it could make a perfect mixture of light and dark, making the appearance have an equal amount of both and increasing its multiplier to seventy times, along with Semi-Shadow Fusions 'Demelait' The fusion between Demigra and Melait. Unlike the Metemorese or the Potara fusion, Demelait is more of a possession rather than a fusion, as Demigra is mostly in control, but Melait's design and powers are still intact. His appearance doesn't change much except his eyes turn red, he has purple markings on him and black spots. Melait fused with Demigra after Demigra needed a host to defeat the newly powered up Makafishugi, so in a desperate attempt to defeat him, he quickly latched a piece of himself onto Melait, fusing with him. Demigra adds his own power to Melait's, as well as allowing him to have his own moves. Demigra has full control over the fusion and can unfuse with Melait whenever he wants. 'List of Characters Killed by Melait' *'Six of Puizie's Soldiers' *'Multiple Arentians' *'Frost's Soldiers-' Killed with a Shadow Extinction *'Frost -' Killed with a Frieza Force Elite Punch *'Frost (Messed up Time Periods)'- Killed with a Shadfire Extinction *'Multiple Past Villains killed before DBMS' *'Titana (Messed up Time Periods) '- Killed in a single punch 'Trivia' *Melait is a pun on the English fighting term "melee" and the French word "lait", which means milk; this follows the puns of the Ginyu Force *The concept of Melait was originally going to be Captain Ginyu's first body and was set to appear in a fan fiction combining elements of the Super 17 Saga of DBGT and the Revival of F Saga of DBS *The Shadow Form's design was once planned as a new transformation of Garlic Jr., which was set to appear in the sequel of "The Return of Garlic Jr. " Category:Creeperman129 Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Character(s) Category:Main Villain Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:The Ginyu Force Category:Ginyu Force Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:New Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Transformation users Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Captains Category:Fighter Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Article